Albatross Scholl AU
by Chomik-chan
Summary: Takie tam opowiadanko AU RossxAlba. Akcja nie ma nic do mangi i anime. Po prostu czułam, że jest za mało fanfic Senyuu ;-; Na razie jest K, ale z postępem fabuły podniesie się do T.
1. Chapter 1

**Na wstępie mówię, że Senyuu i żaden z bohaterów nie należy do mnie (niestety ;-;)**

Alba przyśpieszył kroku, gdy zobaczył z daleka znajomą mu sylwetkę. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, oparty o murek, stał Ross i wydawał się pogrążony w myślach, nawet nie zauważając jak Alba zatrzymuję się obok niego.

\- Hej Ross! Wybacz, że musiałeś czekać.

Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niższego od siebie jasnowłosego i uśmiechającego się w jego stronę przyjaciela, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Yo, Hero. Zacząłem się już zastanawiać, czy przez swoją nieostrożność nie wpadłeś pod jakiś samochód, w końcu z twoim talentem do ciągłych wypadków nie zdziwiłbym się gdybyś pewnego dnia nie pojawił się przez jakiś głupi incydent.

Ross powiedział niedbale i zaczął kierować się w stronę szkoły, nie czekając na odpowiedz Alby, który zaraz go dogonił i zaczął się dąsać.

\- Zazwyczaj przykre wypadki zdarzają mi się z twojego powodu, wiesz? Gdyby nie ty nie doświadczyłbym połowy z nich.

Ross zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Cóż, nie powiedziałbym, że są przykre. Jak już użyłbym słowa zabawne.

Mina Alby spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co niby jest takiego zabawnego w patrzeniu na to jak cierpię?!

\- Wyraz twojej wykrzywionej od bólu twarzy sprawia, że życie od razu jest piękniejsze.

Odpowiedział całkiem szczerze Ross.

\- Sadysta...

Ciemnowłosy chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się na to pod nosem.

\- Powinieneś się pośpieszyć jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić na pierwszą lekcję.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie tak samo jest z tobą? - wtrącił Alba, machinalnie przyśpieszając kroku.

\- Zaczynam dzisiaj godzinę później, więc czas nie stanowi dla mnie problemu.

\- Aww, czyli specjalnie dla mnie wstałeś wcześniej, żeby móc mnie odprowadzić? Czuję się zaszczycony. - odpowiedział zaczepnie młodszy.

\- Hero, jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz dzisiaj wpaść pod żaden samochód? - powiedział chłodno Ross i posłał mu jedno ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń.

Alba odsunął się od krawężnika najszybciej jak się dało i spojrzał ze strachem na towarzysza.

\- Nawet nie próbuj mnie zepchnąć na jezdnię!

Starszy chłopak tylko spojrzał na niego z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Hmmm? Przecież i tak Ci się nic prawdopodobnie nie stanie. Sprawdziliśmy już kilka razy jak bardzo wytrzymały jesteś. No i zawsze to jakaś rozrywka, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie, nie sądzę! Po prostu nie rób tego... - odpowiedział już nieco spokojniej Alba.

\- Hai, hai~ nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby nasz bohater spóźnił się przez ten wypadek do szkoły. Już i tak masz spore problemy ze swoimi ocenami, przez to, że twój móżdżek nie ogarnia nawet najprostszej matematyki.

\- Urusei! To wcale nie jest takie proste!

Ross tylko parsknął pod nosem i nie odezwał się już słowem. Przez kilka minut szli w ciszy, a Alba uważnie przyglądał się przyjacielowi, nie będąc w stu procentach pewnym, czy starszy chłopak na prawdę nie spróbuję go wrzucić pod jeden z nadjeżdżających samochodów. Ross zauważył jego zaniepokojone spojrzenie i postanowił jeszcze trochę się poznęcać na brunecie, zanim dotrą do budynku szkolnego.

\- Hero, czyżbyś się we mnie zakochał, że tak mi się przyglądasz? Masz Ross-fetysz? Hee? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś, aż tak zboczony. - powiedział złośliwie ciemnowłosy.

Alba cały poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- O-Oczywiście, że nie!

\- W sumie nie ma co się dziwić, jednak wolałbym gdybyś został przy swoim fetyszu na śluz. - kontynuował dalej Ross, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Alby.

\- Nie mam żadnego fetyszu na śluz! - zaprzeczał Hero.

\- Hmm? Czyli teraz zamiast fetyszu na śluz, masz fetysz na mnie? Obrzydliwe... - mówiąc to ciemnowłosy zrobił zdegustowaną minę.

\- Nie mam żadnego fetyszu! - krzyknął na cały głos Alba, nie zauważając, że dotarli już pod budynek szkoły i tym samym sprawiając, że kilka uczniów obejrzało się na niego.

Hero poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, niż wydawało się to możliwe. Spojrzał z pretensją w oczach w stronę Rossa, ale ten tylko posłał mu jeden ze swoich złośliwych uśmieszków. Widać było jak wiele radości sprawiało mu znęcanie się na Albą.

Nagle dało się słyszeć dochodzący z budynku dzwonek i wszyscy uczniowie z pośpiechem rzucili się ku drzwiom szkoły. Alba już miał biec, ale odwrócił się i zobaczył, że starszy chłopak kieruję się z powrotem do bramy.

\- Ross, gdzie idziesz? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

Chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę i znów uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Czyżby nasz bohater nie potrafił nawet sam trafić do klasy bez mojej pomocy. Jak żałośnie.

\- Potrafię! Chciałem tylko zapytać gdzie idziesz. - odpowiedział znowu nadąsany.

\- Nie twój interes Hero. Spotkamy się na przerwie na lunch. - i z tymi słowami wyszedł z terenu szkoły i skierował się w stronę dzielnicy handlowej.

Alba mógłby tak stać dłużej, ale w tym momencie przypomniało mu się, że jest już po dzwonku i jeśli się nie pośpieszy będzie musiał tłumaczyć się przed całą klasą i nauczycielem dlaczego się spóźnił. Odwrócił się i szybko pobiegł w stronę drzwi, a następnie do klasy, w której odbywały się jego lekcję.

Niestety, gdy Alba wpadł z rozpędem do klasy, nauczyciel już tam był i nie obyło się bez przeprosin i tłumaczeń dlaczego się spóźnił. Lekcja jak zwykle mu się ciągnęła i nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. Na przerwie zauważył ze swojego miejsca pod oknem jak Ross idzie przez dziedziniec w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Znowu zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie też chłopak mógł być w czasie tej godziny lekcyjnej, ale gdy tylko przyszedł nauczyciel by zacząć nowy temat szybko o tym zapomniał i dał się powoli wciągnąć w wir nauki.

Gdy nadeszła pora lunchu, Hero wziął swoje bento i skierował się w stronę klasy Ross'a, ale gdy tam dotarł nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć przyjaciela. Zauważył natomiast Crea i podszedł do niego by zapytać gdzie podział się ciemnowłosy. Gdy tylko był blisko jego ławki, chłopak go od razu zauważył i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Hej Alba! Pewnie szukasz Ross'a? - powiedział starszy chłopiec, posyłając mu po tym znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Czy to naprawdę, aż tak oczywiste? - westchnął chłopiec, ale również się uśmiechnął, nie rozumiejąc przesłania jakie zawierało spojrzenie Crea.

\- Heh, jakiż mógłby być inny powód twojej wizyty tutaj? - odpowiedział nonszalancko – przed chwilą wyszedł i pewnie poszedł na dach. W sumie też będę tam iść, więc możemy się razem przejść. - a po krótkiej pauzie jeszcze dodał – chyba, że nie chcesz żebym wam przeszkadzał? - Crea znowu się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na chłopca, tak żeby tym razem zrozumiał o co mu chodzi.

I rzeczywiście, tym razem sens słów doszedł do chłopca, powodując, że jego policzki delikatnie się zaczerwieniły.

\- W-W czym niby miałbyś nam przeszkadzać!? C-co sugerujesz?!

Crea uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ciesząc się, że młodszy kolega zrozumiał o co mu chodzi, a reakcja jaką wywołał sprawiała, że było to jeszcze zabawniejsze.

\- Haha, nieważne, chodźmy na ten dach zanim przerwa się skończy. - chłopak wstał i wziął swoje bento i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z klasy. Za nim, wciąż lekko zawstydzony szedł Alba.

Gdy tylko tam dotarli, zauważyli Ross'a, który siedział oparty o druciane ogrodzenie wokół dachu i robił coś na telefonie. Obok niego leżało puste już bento. Obydwoje podeszli do niego i rozsiedli się wygodnie.

\- Yo Ross. Przyprowadziłem twojego Hero.

\- Nie jestem jego! - powiedział zdenerwowany Alba, starając się zignorować fakt, że tym wybuchem tylko sprawił, że na twarzach jego przyjaciół pojawiły się porozumiewawcze uśmieszki.

Od razu też się uspokoił i zwrócił tym razem tylko do Ross'a.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że będziesz dzisiaj jeść lunch na dachu?

\- Hee? - jedna brew starszego chłopaka podniosła się - Nie wiedziałem, że jestem zobowiązany mówić Ci o wszystkim co zamierzam robić.

\- Nie jesteś, po prostu mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej, albo napisać. Oszczędziłbyś mi szukania cię.

\- Awww... aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś? Chociaż to nie dziwne skoro masz Ross-fetysz. - ciemnowłosy znów zaczął drażnić Albe.

\- Nie stęskniłem się! I nie mam Ross-fetyszu! - powiedział Hero, a jego twarz znów zaczęła nabierać koloru.

Crea z zaciekawieniem wtrącił się w rozmowę.

\- Jaki Ross-fetysz? Jaki, jaki?

\- Żaden! Skończmy temat!

Ale było już za późno i Ross zaczął tłumaczyć przyjacielowi z klasy o co chodzi.

\- Wow! Alba nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie! - i krzyknął jeszcze głośniej, tak żeby wszystkie osoby, które były na dachu także usłyszały – Nie sądziłem, że Alba jest takim zboczeńcem!

Jakieś 5 osób, które oprócz nich także jadły lunch na świeżym powietrzu, obejrzało się na Hero i zaczęło szeptać coś między sobą.

„Po prostu świetnie", pomyślał Alba. Już drugi raz dzisiaj został ośmieszony przed osobami, których nawet nie zna. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będzie mógł się nawet pojawić w szkole. Załamując się w swoich myślach, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Ross zabrał mu jedną z jego kulek ryżowych. Próbował zareagować, ale było już za późno. Ze smutkiem patrzył jak jego kulka kęs za kęsem znika w ustach Ross'a.

\- Miałeś swoje bento, więc nie podkradaj jedzenia z mojego! - powiedział z pretensją w głosie.

\- Już je całe zjadłem, a nadal jestem głodny. Zresztą jesteś taki mały, że nie potrzebujesz, aż tyle jedzenia. - odpowiedział starszy chłopak, wciąż przeżuwając jego kulkę ryżową. - całkiem smaczna.

\- Serio?! Też chcę spróbować! - i nim Hero zdążył zareagować jego druga kulka również została skradziona, ale tym razem przez Crea. - Mmm... rzeczywiście smaczna. Alba, sam to zrobiłeś?

Alba patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w bento w którym został tylko jeszcze jeden omlet, mała ośmiorniczka i kilka warzyw. Jego żołądek zaburczał w proteście na tak mało jedzenia. Spojrzał w stronę Crea i odpowiedział.

\- Nie, moja mama je przygotowała.

Ross zaczął się śmiać.

\- Nawet sam sobie nie umiesz przygotować jedzenia? Ubiera też cię mama?

Crea, starał się powstrzymać śmiech, ale średnio mu to wychodziło. Tym razem Alba naprawdę się zdenerwował, ale zamiast zacząć krzyczeć, postanowił się nie odzywać i zająć swoim bento, a raczej tym co z niego zostało. Fakt, że chłopak zamilkł zirytował Ross'a. Hero, który nie rozmawia nie jest zabawny i nie ma jak się z nim droczyć.

\- Ej Alba, nie obrażaj się. No weź coś powiedz – Crea próbował jakoś przemówić do jasnowłosego, ale ten najwyraźniej postanowił ich ignorować.

Nadal jedząc swoje bento nawet nie spojrzał w ich stronę. „Nie mam innego wyjścia", pomyślał Ross i gdy Alba chciał wziąć kolejny kęs, starszy chłopak nachylił się i zabrał mu kawałek omletu, który akurat był na widelczyku, sprawiając, że ich twarze dzielił może centymetr. Przez chwile patrzeli sobie prosto w oczy, aż nagle Alba zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się stało. Cały poczerwieniał na twarzy i tak szybko jak tylko się dało, odsunął się od Ross'a, który w tym czasie po prostu spokojnie patrzył na przyjaciela i przeżuwał omlet. Oparł się z powrotem o ogrodzenie i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Siedzący obok Crea właśnie skończył swój lunch i zdawał się nie przejmować za bardzo tym co miało miejsce. Można powiedzieć, że przywykł już do tego. Za każdym razem Ross robił albo mówił coś, żeby Alba się zawstydził i zarumienił, a potem siedział z tym swoim uśmiechem zdobywcy, ale i tak nigdy nie robił nic ponadto. Trochę było to irytujące, ponieważ na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że Alba czuję coś do Ross'a, ale jak na razie ten drugi nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. Crea westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek. Za chwilę miał zadzwonić dzwonek. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na młodszego przyjaciela, który nadal siedział cicho, ale tym razem nie dlatego, że się obraził. Potem na Ross'a , który wydał się zajęty pisaniem czegoś na telefonie. Wstał i otrzepał spodnie, następnie zwrócił się do przyjaciół.

\- Powinniśmy się zbierać, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić. Zaraz zadzwoni dzwonek.

Ciemnowłosy z ociąganiem wstał i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia, nawet nie czekając na resztę. Crea pomógł wstać Albie i razem ruszyli za Ross'em.

**No więc jest to moje pierwsze fanfic o Senyuu i będzie miało prawdopodobnie kilka części. Uznałam, że tan fandom ma za mało fanfic po polsku (ogólnie ma za mało fanfic ;-;) i potrzebuję więcej RossxAlba ^^ . Mam nadzieję, że jest okej i się wam podoba ;3 Przepraszam, jeśli pojawiły się jakieś błędy ;/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zarówno Senyuu i postacie nie należą do mnie!**

W końcu zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek. Alba spakował się i ruszył w stronę sali gdzie odbywały się zajęcia klubu kendo. Ross zawsze się z niego nabija, że tak naprawdę kendo nigdy mu się nie przyda i jest to marnowanie czasu, ale Albe to nie obchodzi, ponieważ gdy trenuję, może choć przez chwilę poczuć się jak bohater. Między innymi dlatego Ross zaczął nazywać do Hero, ale po pewnym czasie przestało go to obchodzić i przywykł do tej ksywki. W drodze na zajęcia, jego telefon zabrzęczał oznajmiając, że dostał sms. Chłopak wyjął urządzenie i przeczytał wiadomość:

**Ross**: Kiedy twój klub kończy?

Alba zdziwił się odrobinę. Ciemnowłosy nigdy nie interesował się jego zajęciami i było to pierwszy raz gdy w ogóle o nie pytał. Aczkolwiek od razu odpisał, wiedząc jak jego przyjaciel nie lubi za długo czekać na odpowiedz.

**Alba**: O 16:30. Czemu pytasz?

Przez chwilę czekał na odpowiedź, ale żadna nie nadeszła. Spojrzał na zegarek, była 14:51, o 15:00 zaczynając się zajęcia. Wszedł do szatni klubu i zaczął się przebierać. Gdy był już gotowy i miał wziąć swój sprzęt, jego telefon znowu zabrzęczał. Alba od razu sprawdził wiadomość.

**Ross**: Będę na Ciebie czekać po bramą o 16:40. Lepiej się nie spóźnij.

Alba wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu i raz po raz, czytał wiadomość. Ross będzie na niego czekać? Zazwyczaj, kiedy Hero ma zajęcia, starszy chłopak sam wraca do domu, ponieważ sam nie zapisał się do żadnego klubu. Uznał, że to nie potrzebne i męczące. A teraz pisał mu, że na niego zaczeka. Czyżby jednak planował wrzucić go pod ten samochód? Może ma jakąś sprawę do załatwienia i musi zostać dłużej w szkole? Alba stał jeszcze tak przez chwilę, aż usłyszał, że ćwiczenia już się zaczęły. Odłożył szybko telefon i pobiegł na salę.

Przez całe zajęcia Alba rozmyślał o sms Ross'a i o tym, że chłopak postanowił na niego zaczekać. Był z tego powodu naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale nie potrafił odgonić myśli, że to podejrzane. Może to tak naprawdę nie Ross, tylko ktoś inny? Może jakiś jego znajomy (albo on sam) postanowił zrobić żart i gdy Alba będzie czekać pod ramą, Ross tak naprawdę nigdy się nie pojawi? W końcu gdy zajęcia się skończyły, Hero szybko pobiegł pod prysznic, przebrał się, odłożył swoje rzeczy na miejsce i pobiegł pod bramę. Gdy w końcu tam dotarł, zobaczył Ross'a jak zwykle opartego o murek i z telefonem w ręce.

\- He- auu! - Ross z całej siły uderzył go w głowę. - za co to? - powiedział zaskoczony Alba i złapał się za głowę, jednocześnie powstrzymując łzy. To było naprawdę mocne uderzenie.

\- Mówiłem Ci żebyś się nie spóźnił. Jest 16:49. Na przyszłość będziesz wiedział, że masz być zawsze na czas. - powiedział Ross, jakby to co zrobił było najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Ciemnowłosy zaczął się kierować w stronę miejsca, gdzie zawsze rano się spotykają. Alba tuż za nim, wciąż trzymając się za głowę. Gdy ból trochę przeszedł, zadał nurtujące go od jakiegoś czasu pytanie.

\- Ross, co sprawiło, że dzisiaj na mnie zaczekałeś?

\- Pff... zgłupiałeś? Po co miałbym na Ciebie czekać? Po prostu miałem coś do załatwienia i wracając, przechodziłbym koło szkoły, więc pomyślałem, że nie zaszkodzi cię odebrać. Gdybyś wracał sam pewnie jeszcze byś skądś spadł i złamał sobie kark.

Nastąpiła pauza. Alba był trochę przygnębiony, bo miał nadzieję, że Ross poczekał ze względu na niego. Ale to było głupie myśleć w ten sposób. Po chwili Ross jeszcze dodał.

\- No i biorąc pod uwagę twoją obsesję na moim punkcie, pomyślałem, że pewnie nieźle się ucieszysz z tego powodu.

\- Nie mam obsesji na twoim punkcie! - Alba zarumienił się.

\- Oczywiście... - odpowiedział ciemnowłosy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Dalej szli już w ciszy. Alba zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co powiedział Ross. Nie miał obsesji. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że może coś czuć do przyjaciela. Pewnie mógłby mu to powiedzieć, ale Hero był na to zbyt nieśmiały i przez ciągłe dokazywania ze strony starszego chłopaka, nie był nawet pewny, czy Ross odwzajemniłby te uczucia. Czasem miał wręcz wrażenie, że tak naprawdę ciemnowłosy za nim nie przepadał. Ale wtedy działy się takie momenty jak dzisiaj na dachu szkoły i sam już nie wiedział co ma myśleć.

Nim Alba zauważył byli już na miejscu, a Ross machnął mu ręką na pożegnanie i poszedł w swoją stronę. Koniec końców nie różniło się to za bardzo od ich normalnych spacerów do szkoły. W sumie czego mógł się spodziewać? Że nagle Ross ni z tego, ni z owego powie mu, że coś do niego czuję? Dobre żarty. Z lekka przygnębiony Alba, skierował się w stronę domu.

Na drugi dzień Alba jak zwykle zaspał i musiał biec do szkoły. Gdy dobiegł do miejsca gdzie zazwyczaj spotyka się z Ross'em, zdziwił się gdy nie zastał przyjaciela. Chciał sprawdzić telefon, czy nie dostał od niego przypadkiem wiadomości o tym, że go nie będzie, albo, że miał dość czekania, ale nie potrafił go znaleźć. Najwyraźniej w pośpiechu musiał zostawić go w domu. Stał jeszcze przez dwie minuty i postanowił, że pójdzie dalej sam. Jeśli Ross jest w szkole to nie ma po co tu czekać.

Tym razem się nie spóźnił, pomimo że zaspał. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i w czasie czekania na nauczyciela rozmawiał przez chwilę z Foyfoy'em, który zawsze siedzi przed nim.

Gdy była przerwa na lunch, jak zwykle poszedł do klasy Ross'a, ale tam też go nie zastał. Gdy wyszedł na korytarz żeby iść i poszukać go na dachu, poczuł jak czyjeś ramię obejmuję jego bark.

\- Proszę, czyż to nie wierny psiak Ross'a? - usłyszał głos i poczuł jak powietrze delikatnie łaskoczę jego lewe ucho.

Szybko odwrócił się w stronę gdzie znajdowała się głowa osoby, która go zaczepiła, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Ich twarze znajdowały się teraz idealnie naprzeciwko siebie. Chłopak, który go obejmował wyglądał na starszego od niego. Miał opalona skórę, brązowe oczy, ale ciemniejsze od Alby i czarne włosy sterczące do góry. Hero domyślił się, że musi to być jeden uczniów z klasy Ross'a. Pierwszą myślą jaka pojawiła się w głowie młodszego chłopca, było to, że ten nieznajomy jest za blisko. Ich nosy praktycznie się stykały i wyglądało, na to, że czarnowłosy nie zamierzał się odsunąć, natomiast Alba stał sparaliżowany i nie za bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić. Coś w tych oczach sprawiało, że Hero czuł się jakby ta osoba była niebezpieczna. Na twarzy nieznajomego pojawił się chytry uśmiech, podobny do Ross'a, ale o wiele straszniejszy. Gdy go widziałeś, nie byłeś pewny czy właśnie nie planuję jak Cię zabić i nie być złapanym. Przerażające. Starszy chłopak odezwał się jeszcze raz.

\- Szukasz swojego pana, psiaku? - powiedział kpiąco w stronę Alby.

\- Ross nie jest moim panem! - odpowiedział zdenerwowany. Czy wszyscy w tej szkole naprawdę myślą, że między nim, a Ross'em coś jest? Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła go irytować. Najwyraźniej ten drugi musiał to zauważyć, bo jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył.

\- Już, już Alba. Przecież nie ma o co się denerwować. Chciałem tylko bliżej poznać przyjaciela Ross'a, nie więcej, nie mniej. - tym razem posłał w jego stronę szczery i szeroki uśmiech, ale Hero czuł, że i tak nie powinien mu ufać.

Młodszy chłopak odsunął odrobinę twarz od czarnowłosego, ale nie wyglądało na to by miało mu się udać jakoś wyswobodzić z objęcia. Wtedy dotarł do niego cały sens słów. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na mulata i zapytał.

\- Skąd znasz moje imię?

\- Usłyszałem raz jak wymawiał je Ross, gdy przyszedłeś do niego na przerwie na lunch. - odpowiedział nonszalancko – ale gdzie moje maniery.

Elf w końcu odczepił się od Alby i podał mu dłoń.

\- Nazywam się Elf November, miło mi poznać.

Alba z wahaniem podał mu swoją dłoń.

\- Alba Frühling. Nawzajem.

**No i mamy drugi rozdział o.o nie sądziłam, że tak szybko mi pójdzie, ale pewnie kolejne nie będą się już tak szybko pojawiać ;/ Niestety szkoła postanowiła dać mi tyle materiału ile się da, więc nie będę miała czasu na częste wstawianie ;c gomme! Tak wiem, że te pierwsze 2 rozdziały były słabe, ale musiałam zrobić małe wprowadzenie ; miejmy nadzieję, że z postępem fabuły, akcja się rozwinie ;3**

**Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie i liczę na szczere komentarze ^^**


End file.
